Obsession
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: The façade I’ve created is slowly slipping away and I don’t know what to do. I’m so afraid that if Lilly found out the truth she’d hate me, and I can’t lose her- not when she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. So this is just a random idea I had. As of right now I'm thinking it will be a twoshot or a threeshot, who knows, could even be more. Hope you like it!**_

Obsession

Something's shifted. Changed. How and why, or more specifically when, well I don't really know. I've been having thoughts, desires even about my best friend. No, it's not Oliver; as weird as that would be I think I would understand it more. Lilly has become the center of my world. She's my best friend, we're pretty much together 24/7 and my thoughts are most definitely non-platonic. While I can't pinpoint exactly when my little obsession began, I know that for the better part of the last six months I've been crushing hard on my female best friend. It's not just one thing either; her smile, her hugs, her amazing personality, her bottom lip that I catch myself staring at constantly, wondering what it would be like to suck on. She's beautiful; stunning; her laugh will warm up a room and her eyes… god I could lose myself in them completely. Her personality is amazing. She's kind hearted and caring and she's the kind of person that would be there for you in a second and put you above all else. Yeah, I've got it bad, and it's getting harder and harder each day to suppress the urge to make a move on her. It's excruciatingly hard. My attitude's changed, my temper has become short and I'm snappy and Lilly's noticed. I don't mean it. I see the worry and concern in her eyes and it's killing me. But the wall I've put up, the façade I've created is slowly slipping away and I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid that if Lilly found out the truth she'd hate me, and I can't lose her- not when she's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Today is Saturday and my dad went to visit Jackson at college for parent's weekend. I convinced him to leave me home, I'm 17 after all. Lilly's staying with me tonight, and that thought alone both makes me what to jump through the roof in excitement and run away and hide in the corner until my father comes home. We'll be sharing a bed; lying next to each other and probably cuddling like we usually do. I am beyond frustrated. Ugh.

"Hey Miley stop flipping the channels and pick something already!" Lilly laughed and lightly kicked me causing me to smirk at her.

"Oh you pick something; I'll get us some snacks. What do you want?" I asked.

"Got any popcorn?"

"Yeah I'll microwave some."

"Oh, you better bring something sweet too, it's the perfect combination." Lilly, you're a genius.

"Ok Lil, why don't you get some sodas out of the fridge while I get the rest?" I decided to surprise Lilly. I grabbed some semi sweet chocolate morsels, the kind you make cookies with and threw it directly over the hot popcorn causing it to melt. She wanted salty and sweet, well, she got it. I sat down and put the bowl in my lap and Lilly scooted as close to me as possible. Watching her out of the corner of my eye, I saw her eye the popcorn warily.

"What did you do to it?" she asked me. I laughed.

"Just try it, it's awesome I promise." I turned to face her fully. Lilly gulped as she took a handful and she looked at me as she popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock before closing as she chewed the treat eagerly. I was completely transfixed on her. Lilly's eyes were still closed as she swallowed and licked her lips clean, moaning in appreciation. Damn you Lilly; you even make something as little as eating a snack seem sexual. I swallowed hard to choke down my own arousal that suddenly sprang to life. "How was that?" I asked quietly, afraid she would notice how low my voice probably was.

"Mmm it's delicious, orgasmic even." She said causing me to snap my eyes closed. If I was aroused before then I must be on the verge of self-combustion now. Dang flabbit. "Aren't you gonna have any?"

I hastily grabbed a handful that was too big for my mouth but shoved it in anyway. It was good. Lilly looked at me, eyebrows raised in amusement. "What?" I asked after I swallowed, grabbing my soda to wash it down. Lilly laughed and turned to the TV. Apparently Lilly decided on watching American Pie 2. We continued to eat our chocolaty treat (well, I only ate it to keep my hands busy, it was a nice distraction) while watching a sexual teen comedy. Once it was all gone, Lilly took the bowl and put it in the kitchen and I vaguely saw her lick her fingers clean before washing them. I got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Where'd ya go?" she asked me when I sat back down.

"I went the bathroom. I just drank a soda and I had to wash my hands." Lilly laughed.

"This is fun; I love our movie nights."

"I love everything we do together Lil." I said and it was the truth. We could be ice fishing, and as long as I was with her it would be a good time. I'd have her to warm me up. Shit Miley, keep it together.

Lilly looked at me, really looked at me now and I felt my face go red under her stare. Surely she must notice. "Are you ok Miles?" she asked me sincerely as she took my hand in hers, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the top of it.

"I'm fine, why?" I so hope she believes me.

"You've been different lately, I don't know what it is but something's up with you. You know you can talk to me right?"

I rubbed my eyes with my free hand. "I know, and nothing's wrong." Damn, that didn't sound convincing at all. Come on Miley, you're Hannah freakin' Montana, you act every day of your life and suddenly when you need to your failing epically.

"Don't bullshit me Miley, I know your lying. Let me in." Lilly said, starting off sternly and finishing softly. She wants me to let her in. Oh, I'll let her in all-right. I have to tell her something, anything pertaining to my situation; my will to keep quiet is crumbling every day, even more so as we speak.

"I'm afraid you'll hate me." I said. Lilly's eyes bulged, she honestly looked scared.

"I could never hate you, god what would make you think that?" Lilly leaned in and hugged me, wrapping me into her protective arms and I had to fight to suppress a moan that was on the tip of my tongue. She smells good enough to eat. Yeah, my mind is in the gutter.

"I don't know."

"So what's up?" she asked again as she pulled back enough to look in my eyes.

"I'm just frustrated." I said, I just left out the how part.

"Frustrated? How? You have to give me some more information." Lilly said, her face showing confusion.

Oh Lilly, I love how smart you are but right now at this very moment I find myself wishing that you'd have a blonde moment and forget that I was being vague for a reason. Well, here goes nothing. "I'm sexually frustrated." I said as seriously as I could muster. It took Lilly about half a second to process what I said before bursting into laughter. God that laugh… "No need to laugh Lil." I said, annoyance apparent in my tone. Either Lilly didn't notice or she chose to ignore my words.

"Ohmigod, that's it? You're horny?" She asked laughing. I nodded. "So, that's the reason you've been snappy and whatnot for the past few months?" I nodded again. My face must be a tomato and I didn't even tell her the best part; that she's the one I want to jump and am attracted to.

"Yeah, I'm horny…" I said. Lilly leaned towards the table and took a long sip of her soda.

"Ok, so do something about it." Lilly said as she put the empty soda can down.

Oh Lilly, how I want to do something about it. "Do something? Like what?" I asked, afraid of her answer.

"I don't know, borrow some of Jackson's porn and take care of business!" she exclaimed laughing lightly.

Oh Lilly did you just say what I think you did? Hang on how do you know- "Whoa back up girl, did you just say I should borrow Jackson's porn?" I asked, leaving out the part where she suggested I should get myself off. "He has porn? And more importantly, how the hell do you know that!?"

"He's a boy Miley and do you remember when I was your housekeeper and I cleaned Jackson's room?"

"Yeah." I said, remembering how spotless and fresh smelling she got my pig of a brother's room.

"Well, I came across his porn stash while I was cleaning. He has a lot, I mean a lot _a lot_."

I laughed and Lilly joined in. "Hang on, is that why he was giving you dirty looks for weeks before he left?"

"Yeah he found out I found it. I think that's why he was so against a clean room. Think about it, when his room is chaos, not even your dad will go in there." She said.

"So, how did he find out that you found it?" I asked. I was amused.

"Well I might have alphabetized it in order from magazines to DVD's." Lilly said and I really couldn't contain my laughter then.

"Oh god Lilly I can't believe you did that!"

"Oh, I did." Lilly said. She paused and looked at me for a moment. The hand that was holding mine gripped me more firmly and pulled me up. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Really, I don't have to see it." I pleaded.

"Oh don't be a baby!" She said. "Besides, it's not like he'll know he's in Arizona."

Before I knew it we were in Jerkson's room and it was surprisingly still clean. He must've cleaned it before he left again.

"Wow I didn't expect it to still be clean." Lilly said as she strode right over to his closet, opening it and digging on the bottom to the right.

"Seriously Lil, he probably moved it." I said, hoping I was right.

"A-ha! Jackpot baby! He's too stupid to move it, no offense." Lilly said as she pulled out a giant box. My eyes widened.

"None taken and your right." I said as I walked over and sat on the floor next to Lilly as she opened the box with a smile on her face. Well, she was right; my brother was quite the porn connoisseur, which was something I really didn't need to know. "Shit, I can't believe this." I said, taking a bunch of DVD's out and spreading them out on the floor. It was then that I noticed a theme going on. Damn it's getting really hot in here. "Hey Lil, are you noticing a theme here?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're all girl-girl." She said.

Damn I'm hot. I ripped off my outer shirt leaving me in my cami. Lilly noticed this and turned to me.

"Stripping already? Damn you must be horny!"

Lilly, you have _no _idea. I want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you, right here right now and we're surrounded by lesbian porn… Fuck my life.

"Ha-ha." I said surprisingly even toned. I just realized that I'm completely wet… just my luck. "And this is supposed to help me how?" I asked, thoroughly interested in her response. After all, she really had no idea of the extent of my 'condition'.

"You watch them, get a few ideas, let nature take its course…" Lilly said.

"I cannot believe you just said that." I mumbled as I slapped my forehead. "Have _you_ ever watched a porno? Or touched _yourself_ like you're suggesting I should? And, how do you know that it will even turn me on? It's girl-girl not boy-girl." I asked her, even though I knew that it would turn me on without a doubt.

"No, yes and no; but its porn so isn't it like all the same? It should still get you hot, in theory…" Lilly said.

My brain was on overload. "I'm sorry, I think my brain just hemorrhaged, did you just admit to getting yourself off?!"

Lilly gulped and sucked in a breath of air, realizing what she just let slip. "U-hm, well, I, uh… oh screw it, yeah I have a few times, haven't you ever?" she admitted and asked me. Her face was flushed now just like mine has been for most of the night.

"Um, not really…" I said.

"Not really? Either you have or you haven't; not really isn't an option."

I sucked in a breath of air. "Ok, I um, tried it once but I don't think I did it right and I didn't um…"

"Have an orgasm?" Lilly questioned.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I didn't have one; at least I don't think I did."

Lilly took off her short sleeved hoodie now, leaving her in a matching cami. "If you're questioning it then you didn't, trust me you'd know."

"What does it feel like?" I asked shyly, hoping not to freak Lilly out with my question.

"It um… it's amazing, absolutely amazing." Lilly said. She looked back at the scattered pile we created and randomly picked a few movies. I silently watched her. She smoothed her hair behind her ear and licked her lip. I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white to keep from kissing her. "Do you- do you want to watch one?" she asked so quietly I was afraid I didn't hear her correctly.

"Now?! Together?!" I asked, my voice unusually squeaky and high pitched.

"Yeah why not?" she questioned.

"Oh, I don't know don't you think that would be a tad bit weird?" I questioned.

"No. I don't know. We're best friends and we've never seen one before, we should be able to talk about this stuff together and besides I'm curious now, aren't you?"

Yes Lilly, I am beyond curious. It's just that I'm already so turned on that I can barely control myself as it is and you don't know how much I want you. I'm afraid. Of course, I can't tell you that. "Y-yeah I am, I'm just afraid…" I said stopping myself when I realized what I was about to say.

"Afraid of what?" Lilly asked.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself." I said. Damn, I'm catching Lilly's word vomit syndrome.

"You mean you're scared that you'll want to touch yourself in front of me?" Lilly asked.

Think Miley think. "Yeah, that's it." You liar. You should just tell her already before you do something stupid.

Lilly took my hand now and pulled me up, holding three movies in her other hand. "Come on, it'll be ok."

Lilly led me out of the room and shut the light and the door behind us. I was like a zombie, following behind her. I'm about to watch porn with Lilly. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

_**Well, let me know what you think of this. I seem to get the craziest ideas when I have to get up early for work. Thank you for reading!! ~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

Obsession Chapter Two:

I'm deranged; psychotic, 26 cards short of a full deck. I'm nuts, off my rocker. I must be if I'm letting this insanity take place. Lilly dragged me down the stairs and sat me on the couch. Wordlessly I followed like a lost puppy and right now she's putting a DVD in the player. It is ungodly hot in this house; at least I think it is, my skinny jeans are sticking to me so bad that if it's at all possible I'm chafing without even moving. Lilly grabbed the remote and sat down next to me, _right_ next to me; our thighs and arms are touching and I think it just got hotter in here. Any hotter and Lilly's going to have to cut me out of my denim death trap. Oh god, Lilly tearing my jeans off, mmm… Shit don't think that!! Cheesy porn music breaks the silence, filling the room as the menu plays on the screen waiting for someone to hit play. I need a distraction.

"What are we watching?" Oh no Miley why did you go and ask that? You know the answer won't be soothing.

"It's called 'Best of Both Girls: No Boys No Toys'" Lilly said smirking.

I gulped. "X –rated alphabetizing freak say what?! They totally got the name from my song!!"

"Don't you mean Hannah's song?" Lilly said coyly.

"You know what I mean, that's something I could have lived my whole life not knowing." Hmm, if they ripped of my song, then there has to be porn depicting Hannah and Lola out there somewhere… that I would like to see. Oh god, these jeans have got to come off. I stood up and unzipped my pants, tugging with force when they wouldn't budge. Maybe the scissors weren't a bad idea after all.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked. I turned to face her and saw a look of shock on her face.

"I'm taking my jeans off; I'm so hot they're sticking to me." I said. Thank god I decided to wear low rise boy shorts today, I don't know what I would have done if I was in a thong. Ah, freedom, I can breathe again… for the moment anyway. As I sat down Lilly got up and took her jeans off, tugging at them like I did mine. I don't know where I got the courage, but before I knew it I was pulling them down her body, my hands lightly grazing her skin in their wake. I think she just shuddered, but maybe that's just wishful thinking; to think that my actions had an effect on her.

"Well someone really wants to get in my pants!" Lilly exclaimed. A little moan escaped my lips. Shit. Lilly, you have _no_ idea how _much_ I want to get in your pants. Lilly sat down again, our sides flushed together. "Ready?" she asked, motioning to the remote control. No Lilly, I'm not, I mean, I am…shit I'm a mess. Hang on; I must be so out of it that I'm only now realizing that we're both in our underwear, sitting on my couch about to watch porn. Kill me now.

"I guess, hit play." Lilly hit the button and put the remote on the table. We watched in silence as the opening credits began. The actors, if you can call them that are in an office, going about their business. Hey, this isn't so bad. I mean, it's really bad acting and… never mind that, two girls are kissing now, and ripping off each other's clothes. Touching and licking. Oh god, I need water. I chance a glance at Lilly; she's completely focused on the screen. "I'm getting water I'll be right back." I said, jumping up so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. I got ice from the freezer and ran the water as cold as possible, holding my glass to my forehead as I walked back to Lilly. I handed Lilly her glass and we both guzzled more than half of it, the cool liquid sliding down my throat was soothing but it did nothing to calm the churning in my stomach.

"_Oh Lola, yes! Right there!"_

"_Mmm Viv you taste amazing."_

Um… Wow… Just my fucking luck. _Lola_. The girl's name is Lola, and that Lola is going down on the other girl whose name escapes me (after all it doesn't really matter) and she's doing exactly what I want Lilly to do to me; sucking and nibbling and teasing her making her scream for more. I want that. I want _that_ from Lilly, and I want to _do that_ to Lilly. I want to bury my head between her legs and lose myself in her, drinking her in and I want to make her scream my name in ecstasy.

"Her name's Lola." Lilly whispered the first words she's uttered since we started the movie. Her voice was low, lower than I've ever heard it. I looked at her. She was breathing heavily like I was and her face was flushed. I think she's turned on.

"Yes." Was all I managed to say. I am so turned on that I can actually feel my pulse in between my legs. I'm actually throbbing, and that's never happened to me. Lilly took my hand in hers. She's holding my hand. Oh god.

"_Ugh! I'm coming!"_

I've never had an orgasm, but I need one. Right now. Or I need to pass out, then maybe this ache will go away. It's literally to the point that I want to straddle Lilly… or the arm of the couch and rock the tension away. Something has to happen. Now. I'm soaked through my underwear; I wouldn't be surprised if the couch is wet under me.

"That's pretty hot." Lilly said.

Damn Lil, _your_ hot, not the chicks on TV. "Yeah, it is." Oh god what are you doing?! Lilly's hand, the hand that's not holding mine is fingering the band of her underwear. Her boy shorts. I'm staring; I can't take my eyes away. The hand is slipping lower and Lilly's eyes are closed. She's touching herself. She's touching herself in front of me.

"Mmm." Lilly moaned. I think my heart just stopped. She opened her eyes and I don't even care that she caught me staring at her. Her eyes are dark, darker than I've ever seen them. Lilly's staring at me, and she didn't stop what she's doing. The air is thick with tension and the creepy porno is lost in the background. I was not prepared for what she said next. "T-touch yourself Miley." she said. Did I just stroke or did Lilly really say that?

"W-what?" I said weekly.

Lilly took my hand, the one she was holding and gently unclasped it before taking it and placing it on my center. She took two of my fingers and lightly pushed them into my clit, as if she was showing me how to do it before removing her hand. I was staring at her open-mouthed, my fingers unmoving in her absence. Her hand slipped lower as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. I think she entered herself. My resolve is crumbling.

"It's ok Miles, you can move your hand." She said. When had she opened her eyes again? We were both staring into each other's eyes as I began to move my fingers, my eyes sliding shut at the sensation. It felt good. How is it that I never really indulged in this before?

"Ugh." I opened my eyes and glanced at Lilly. Her head was thrown back, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were shut. Her hair was wild, and she looked absolutely breathtaking. I can't do this. I need her. I love her. I ripped my hand out from between my legs and shot up off the couch so I was pacing back and forth in front of it.

"Miley what's wrong?" Lilly asked me, her voice stung with arousal. This is it. I have to tell her. The truth is, I know what to say but don't know where to begin; I fear of losing you beneath my skin. Screw it all to hell; I'm finally at my breaking point, my will power crumbling completely.

Running my hands through my hair, I tugged at it slightly before letting it go. "I can't do this Lilly, I- shit…"

Lilly took in a deep breath before shakily standing up. She's right in front of me, so close that I can feel her breath on my lips. Is it possible to stop breathing but still be living?

"Tell me."

Words failed me now as I closed the almost nonexistent gap between us, grabbed Lilly's face and kissed her. It took a second but then she started kissing me back with equal passion. Finally air became an issue and I reluctantly pulled away, but not before I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, suckling it lightly.

"Miley?" Lilly questioned out of breath. She didn't pull away from me and in fact, she tightened her grip around my neck.

"I'm in love with you Lilly."

_**A.N. Well, I'm not sure I'm completely happy with this chapter- it turned out a little different than I intended so let me know what you think. Thank you for your reviews, you guys are awesome!! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_

_**P.S. 'I know what to say but don't know where to begin, I fear of losing you beneath my skin' are lyrics to a song called 'Underneath' by Hanson- go listen to it, it's insanely good :o)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

Obsession chapter Three

"…_I'm in love with you Lilly…"_

I did it. I actually got up the nerve and told her. It's completely silent now, at least Lilly's silent and I'm solely focusing on her right now. Oh god, I've gone and royally screwed the pooch on this one, why isn't Lilly saying anything? That's it; I've gone and ruined our friendship. Miley Stewart, you're an _idiot_. My chest is burning, god is this what heartbreak feels like? Or is this elation, love, all of the above? Lilly's arms are still around my neck, she hasn't moved so is that a good thing? Should I run and go cry my eyes out? Lilly please don't say you hate me…

"Say it again." That's it, she hates me, at least I got one perfect, blissful kiss. Wait; hang on, um, what?

"What?" I whispered quietly, not trusting my voice at all.

"Say it again Miley, please." Lilly said.

My heart is beating so fast that I'm sure you can hear it Lilly. God, I'll scream it from the roof if you want me to.

"I love you." That was all it took. Lilly slammed our lips together nearly taking my breath away, the feeling so intense I fear that my knees will give out at any second. Lilly is kissing me. That burning in my chest is so strong, filled with all the feelings I simply cannot contain for the blonde goddess in my arms. She's running her hands up and down my back as I grab fistfuls of her hair in my hands.

"Lift your arms up." Lilly said, and I all too quickly complied and held my breath as she ripped my cami over my head and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Before she could kiss me again I attached my lips to her neck. She's so warm and soft and I can feel her pulse underneath my lips as I kiss and suck on the sensitive skin. "Mmm that feels nice." Lilly said.

I tore my lips from her neck to rip her matching cami over her head, all too happy when it quickly joined mine on the floor. It just occurred to me that Lilly didn't say anything back. The thought scares me immensely; I _need_ her, and not just in the physical way. Lilly completes me, without her I would be nothing. Too scared to let my thoughts stray down that road, I quickly push them aside and focus on the fact that somehow my bra is now tossed somewhere across the room and I'm topless. I love Lilly so fucking much that this fact may make me selfish; if I can't have all of her, then I'm going to take as much as I can while she lets me.

"Oh." I say as Lilly cups both of me breasts in her hands massaging them lightly. I reach behind her and unclasp her bra with one hand and rip it off of her. Her breasts are smooth and firm and soft. The little noise she makes when I pinch her nipples is enough to send a new wave of heat to my core.

"Miley you're beautiful." Lilly says. This new low voice of hers that's filled with arousal is quickly becoming my favorite.

"So are you Lilly; you're the most beautiful thing to ever walk this earth." With that Lilly grabbed me and pushed me back on the couch so I was lying down. She jumped on top of me and the feeling of our bare chests pressed together is indescribable. Instinct took over and I spread my legs to allow Lilly to settle in between them. Only the thin fabric of our underwear is separating us. I ground my hips into her. Oh. Shit. That's amazing. "Lil mmm." Lilly cupped my sex with her hand now. "Take them off." I said.

"Miley you soaked through them." Lilly said as she peeled them from my body. I'm completely exposed in front of her for the first time. Without warning Lilly shoved two fingers into me.

"Holy- Lilly ugh."

"Shit you're so wet." Lilly said as she began to move her fingers. This feels amazing. Lilly keeps at it, rubbing my clit with her thumb as she works magic inside me.

"That feels- mmm, so- so good." I mumbled. I feel like something is going to snap at any moment.

"Cum for me Miley." Lilly says and all of a sudden it's as if something burst inside me and stars exploded behind my eyes.

"FUCK! Ah, yes! Lilly!" I screamed as I came, warm tingles spreading through my entire body. Lilly stroked my stomach as I came down from my high. I don't know where I got the strength but I flipped our positions and took off Lilly's underwear. I was staring like a voyeur. If you look up the definition of perfection in the dictionary, Lilly's name would be there in big bold letters.

"I love you Miley." Lilly said. She loves me too; this is without a doubt the best day of my life. Winning Grammys, selling out stadium after stadium, going platinum can't even compare to this.

"God Lilly I love you." I said before I lowered my head and buried it between her legs.

"Yes! Ugh!" Lilly moans. She tastes incredible.

"Lilly you're delicious." I said saucily before I dove back in and worked her with everything I had in me. Biting and teasing, licking and sucking, my fantasies are coming to life as I feast on my blonde best friend. Screw chocolate, Lilly is my new favorite dessert. She is completely surrounding me and I can't get enough.

"Oh god Miley, mmm right there!"

Is it possible to come without even being touched? Because I think I'm about to. I added a finger into the mix and Lilly started to grind into my hand and my face as I loved her body. She's tensing up; I think she's about to…

"I'm coming! Holy shit!!" Lilly screamed. God am I glad that my dad isn't home. I kissed my way up her body and settled in between her legs as Lilly came down from her high. We kissed sensually for awhile before breaking apart to breathe. The air around me smells like sex and Lilly; this must be heaven.

"How long Miley?" Lilly asked.

I swallowed hard. "I think I've always loved you. About six months ago it hit me full force. I don't know what it is but you drive me absolutely crazy."

"So, I'm guessing this is why you've been different lately?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was afraid Lil; I didn't know what to do or how to act around you. I've been so afraid that I'd slip up and kiss you, and I couldn't let that happen because I don't know what I would have done if I lost you as a friend."

Lilly was playing with a lock of my sweaty hair as she absorbed my words. "I have a confession to make… I've been watching you watching me; it's like you want to eat me alive all the time and I've realized that I want you, that I love you."

I giggled. "Interesting phrase lover."

Lilly blushed. "You know what I mean."

"So is that why you were so intent on showing me my brother's porn collection?" I asked curiously.

"I really don't know what that was or what came over me. I honestly had no idea that tonight would turn out the way it did. But I'm glad it did. "

"Lilly I've never experienced anything quite like this before, and going through it with you… god you take my breath away."

"Aww Miley, I love you."

I kissed Lilly tenderly before getting up and grabbing our empty glasses and walking to the kitchen. I needed water.

"Hey Lil do you want water?" I asked as I turned around drinking mine. I almost choked. Lilly was right there, so close we were almost touching. She took the glass of cold water out of my hand and drank the rest of it before setting it down on the counter. Her eyes are dark again. Shit Lilly I don't think anything can quench my desire for you. I closed the gap and kissed her feverishly, backing her up until we were at the kitchen table. Lilly broke away and turned to the table, carelessly knocking the books that were on it to the floor. Lilly you are amazing.

"Lilly." I said before picking her up and throwing her back on the wooden surface. Lilly spread her legs and I climbed on top of her, immediately starting to grind my hips into hers.

"Ah, yeah." Lilly moaned; her eyes closed and her head thrown back giving me access to her wonderful neck. I clamped down on it with my lips, sucking furiously. I'm sure they'll be a mark there tomorrow. Our centers are rubbing together; the friction it's creating is beyond amazing.

"Lilly you feel amazing, god mmm." I moaned. Holy shit. I'm fucking Lilly on my kitchen table. This is so fucking unbelievably fantastic. Without warning I came hard as I arched my back and slammed my hips into Lilly one last time setting her off.

"Ahh-"

"Fuck, umph"

I don't think I'll ever be able to look at my kitchen or living room the same way ever again, and that's not a bad thing. Maybe I should febreze the couch tomorrow, that's the fair thing to do; I wouldn't want my father smelling, well _us_…

"What are you thinking?" Lilly asked me. We were still in the same position.

"I'm thinking I should febreze the couch and bleach the table tomorrow, wouldn't want-"

"Your father to know what we did in here." Lilly said laughing.

"Yeah, this was kind of kinky, next time lets use my bed." I said.

Lilly smirked. "Sounds good to me, come on let's go to bed."

I got off of Lilly and ran around turning off all the lights before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to bed.

"Goodnight my Lilly." I whispered as we cuddled together.

"Goodnight Miley."

As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but bask in the feeling of our bodies touching completely, skin on skin. It was amazing. I then realized that we forgot our clothes. They were thrown all over the living room and the DVD was still in the player. When was my father coming home?

_**So, there will probably be another chapter to this ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm not entirely sure that I like it… I know I say that a lot but I'm really considering changing this. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they made my weekend :o) ~*~TheBoredOne85*~***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

**A.N: ****dekutree64****, you wanted to see Robbie Ray's reaction, hope you like this!**

Obsession Chapter Four:

Robbie Ray stopped dead in his tracks. Upon entering his house through the front door he immediately noticed that something was wrong. The house looked ransacked; clothes were thrown all over, the TV was left on, chairs were pushed away from the table and books and papers were tossed about the floor. Panic setting in, he moved quietly through the door shutting it behind him. His mind immediately went to Miley; surely if something was wrong, she would have called him, unless she wasn't alright. He let out a silent scream, dropping his overnight bag. Swallowing hard, he moved to the kitchen. The table was moved off center. Surveying the immediate area, something told him to check it all out again. Taking a deep breath, he went over to the couch. Two pairs of jeans were thrown lazily over one arm of the couch and scattered around he saw underwear; not one, but two pairs, along with one bra and two tank tops that Miley liked to wear. It occurred to him that one set of jeans belonged to his daughter's blonde best friend, and swallowing hard he realized that the rest of the discarded clothes belonged to the both of them. Catching something out of the corner of his eye, he went over to the piano. Sure enough, Miley's bra was hanging off it as if it was thrown in no particular direction. Realization hit Robbie Ray Stewart hard. He was fairly certain he knew what his baby girl did last night. Stuck between being outraged and elated that nothing was seriously wrong he made his way over to the TV to shut it off. Before he did, he noticed the DVD player was on stand-by. He hit the eject button and his eyes widened in disbelief, for he had found the girls' source of 'entertainment' on their movie night. It was safe to say that his suspicions were confirmed; Miley and Lilly had sex with each other.

"Sweet Nibblets." He mumbled to himself, running his free hand through his hair. If the living room and kitchen were in the state they were, he shuddered at the thought that this is where their passion had taken place. Robbie now shut the TV and placed the DVD in its case blushing furiously. How could he approach his daughter and the girl he considered to be a second daughter about this? How could he look at the living room and kitchen and not get freaked out? Figuring that the piano bench was safe, he pulled it out and sat down to process some things. Thinking back to the past year, he definitely noticed that his daughter had changed. He assumed it was normal teenage girl things, but thinking back now, he realized how many times he caught Miley staring at her best female friend in a not so friendly way. The longing looks, the frequent long hugs and cuddling, the way she blushed furiously that one time Lilly kissed her on the cheek when she wasn't feeling well. Miley was in love with Lilly, and last night she finally got her girl. Deciding it was best to let them clean up their mess, Robbie Ray left a note on the table to call him when it was safe to come home. Locking the door behind him he went down to the beach for a walk.

*~*

I'm elated; over the moon; overjoyed; ecstatic even. You see, I woke up with Lilly in my arms. We're naked, and I'm thrilled that last night was most definitely not a dream. It happened. We love each other. Lilly loves me. If I thought last night was the best night of my life then I lied. Waking up with her in my arms, in the state that we're in after what we did, now that's the best thing ever. Actually, I think that every moment, every single one spent with my blonde angel will be the best moment of my life. How the hell did I get so lucky?

"Mmm good morning." Lilly said.

I couldn't contain the grin that spread to my face. "Good morning sweetie, I didn't wake you did I?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

"No." she said stretching. "Man I'm so relaxed."

So was I; there's not one bit of tension in my body and Lilly is the cause of that. "So do I, and you're the cause of my relaxed state." Lilly laughed. Oh, how I love your laugh…

"We relaxed each other last night." Lilly said.

"I can't believe this is real; I've wanted it for so long that even thought I know it's not a dream, my brain just doesn't want to accept that it's real. I love you so much Lilly." I said. Lilly leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"It's real Miles, I love you too; don't ever doubt that ok?" Lilly asked me as if seeking reassurance.

"Ok." I said, leaning in and kissing her soundly. "Last night was incredible." I said, thinking back.

"It was; I um, hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with the porn thing, and um, when I started touching myself…"

I felt my face go instantly hot. Lilly touching herself had been the best thing I've ever seen her do to herself. Does that make me a freak? "N-no, um, I was more concerned that I'd jump you."

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But I thought you said that you were afraid that you'd want to touch yourself…"

I gulped. "I lied. "

Lilly laughed, her sweet angelic voice attacking my senses. "Tsk tsk Miley." Getting serious now, she bit her lip. Knowing she was about to speak was the only thing that kept me from leaning in to suck on her bottom lip. "When I started to touch myself…" she began but I cut her off.

"I felt like a voyeur; I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Knowing that you trust me enough to do that in front of me… god I hope you don't think I'm a freak. You got me to do it to. I only stopped because I couldn't take it; I couldn't do it not knowing if you felt for me what I feel for you. My heart wouldn't have been able to take it. As it is, my will crumbled completely last night, but it ended up being the best thing in the world."

"God I don't think you're a freak Miley, I could never think that. I'm sorry, I realize now that last night must have been torture for you."

I smiled. "You have _no_ idea."

"You know, I really would like to see you touch yourself, I mean, really do it… does that make me a freak?" Lilly asked me.

My eyes bulged. "No, that doesn't make you a freak. I think if we're both comfortable with certain things then that's ok."

Lilly raised her eyebrows and smirked. "So, does that mean you will?"

You blonde vixen. "Um, wow…" Lilly's eyes were dark with lust, and I'm sure that a blush has taken permanent residence on my face. "That depends; will you do it with me?"

Lilly swallowed hard. Breathing heavily she threw the covers off of us and spread her legs for me as she reached between them, giving me a view to die for as she began touching herself. I guess I got my answer. I immediately sat in front of her intertwining our spread legs as I mimicked her actions on myself. We never ceased eye contact as we brought ourselves to orgasm moaning each other's names. After a quick shower we decided it best to go clean our mess from last night.

*~*

"Lilly, did we put the DVD away last night?" I asked, holding it in my hand. The TV was off. Lilly and I had put our clothes in a pile to be carried upstairs to the hamper and the couch was febrezed.

"No, I thought you said we left the TV on."

"Well, it's not on now…"

Lilly was walking over to the kitchen table about to bleach it when she stopped. "Um Miles? I think your dad came home already…"

My heart started racing. "Um, what?" I asked before turning around. Sure enough, I found his bag by the front door. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"…There's a note on the table…" Lilly said. I felt like I was walking to my doom as I went to see what it said.

I took the note from Lilly and we silently read it.

'_Miley and Lilly,_

_Well, I can't say that I'm shocked with what went on last night; I've noticed the way you've been looking at Lilly Miles- I'm not blind. I'm not thrilled that you're both having sex now, and I can't believe you did it in the middle of the god dammed living room and the kitchen. The table, really girls? I'm thrilled that y'all can't get each other pregnant, but I don't think I'll ever be able to look at the first floor of my house the same way again. I've gone to the beach for now. Please bleach the table and whatever hard surface you did it on last night and call me when it's safe to come home. I'm not mad, just a little creeped out.'_

Lilly and I both had equal looks of shock on our faces.

"I'll get the bleach." I said.

"I'll go put the porn away."

When everything was safe and in order I called my father. Lilly and I were seated on the couch when he came in.

"Hi girls."

"Hi." We both said at the same time. He walked over to us and sat on the coffee table in front of us. The couch smelled fresh and the house smelled like disinfectant.

"I'm guessing y'all had a good night?" Damn you daddy, you just want to see us squirm! I couldn't help but look to the couch I was sitting on and to the table where so much pleasure took place last night. I shuddered and grabbed Lilly's hand. When we were silent he laughed.

"Girls, I just want you two to be happy and if y'all are together then that's great. I know you love each other but please, the next time y'all decide to do adult things outside of your room don't let me come home and find the evidence- that was quite disturbing."

"Ok, we're sorry." Lilly said.

"Yeah dad, I um.." sad squeezed us both in a hug. Everything was ok. Dad cooked us a big lunch and even though it was delicious, it was very hard to eat at the kitchen table. I had to fight the urge to recreate the events of last night.

"That was delicious Mr. S.!" Lilly said praising my father's cooking.

"Yeah it was, thanks dad." I said. Lilly had her arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into her.

As my father loaded the dishwasher I couldn't help but bask in the love I felt for Lilly. We're both completely content in one another's arms that it's amazing. I think it's safe to say that both Lilly and I weren't prepared for what my father asked next.

"I just have one question, where did y'all get the porn?"

Fuck!

_**Well, hope you liked this. Thank you all for reading, I've had fun writing this and knowing that you all like it makes me happy :o) For every one of you who have favorite and reviewed this and my other stories (it would be too much to name all of you in here) thank you so much. I'm glad that you've all enjoyed reading 'em as much as I like writing them. ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


End file.
